Not Expecting That
by xXMoonylightXx
Summary: It's September 1st and the Potters are at King's Cross Station on their way to board the Hogwarts Express. But, as usual in Harry Potter's life, life is full of surprises. He definitely wasn't expecting that. One-Shot


**This is a one-shot I came up with after I saw a statement that JK Rowling once thought to add Dudley in the epilogue of Deathly Hallows with a magical child. I thought it would be pretty cool so here we are! Hope you enjoy this idea I had! Review please and tell me what you thought!**

 **PS. Has anyone seen a Very Potter Musical and its sequels? If you have then you'll get my next reference!**

 **Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling, therefor I do not own Harry Freakin' Potter!**

"Come on Potters! We have fifteen minutes before the train goes!" Ginny Potter called out. Harry smiled at his wife's antics.

Every year since James's first year at Hogwarts, they went through the same panic each morning on September 1. Ginny would get flustered and freak out while Harry would be no help what so ever, laughing ever once in a while and kissing her cheek.

"Ginny, we have time. Don't worry." Harry soothed as they made their way through the crowded train station, making their way to the entrance of Platform 9¾.

"It's Lily's first year! We can't be late!" Ginny countered. She was helping Lily push her trolley along and every bump in the ground they hit made the trolley jump. Lily's new owl, Orpheus, was squawking in annoyance.

James had been in the very front and had already disappeared through the brick wall.

Harry and Albus were lagging behind, pushing the cart slowly as to not wake up his cat, Grapple, who was snoring softly in his cage. "You girls go first! We'll meet you in a second!" Harry called out to Ginny and Lily, who were waiting for them to catch up.

Ginny acknowledged him by nodding then took Lily's hand and also disappeared through the barrier.

"Harry! Albus!" A gruff voice yelled out from behind him. The pair paused and turned around. The voice belonged to non-other than Dudley Dursley, Harry's cousin.

"Dudley? What are you doing here?" Harry asked. Then he noticed the trolley that Dudley and his son Wilson was pushing. It looked suspiciously like the one that Harry himself had in his hand.

Dudley stomped his way through the crowd, tugging Wilson by his hand. Harry fought hard to keep the smile on his face. "The same reason you are." Dudley grumbled, gesturing to the young boy next to him.

Both Harry and Albus stared with their mouths gaping. "You…he…magic…?" Albus asked bewildered.

Dudley nodded. "Got those blasted letters couple weeks ago. I knew there was no use trying to run, after what happened with you." He pointed at Harry, "Where is this Platform 9¾ anyway? There isn't such a platform last I checked."

"They can follow us, right Dad?" Albus asked hesitantly.

Harry nodded but still didn't say a word. He just watched the younger boy quietly. Albus tugged on his arm, "Dad, the train leaves in eight minutes. Mum is probably freaking out! We better go."

Harry allowed himself to be pulled away by his son. The Dursleys followed them quietly as they walked up to the brick wall. "It's right through here." Albus explained.

Dudley snorted. "As if," he mumbled. Wilson glanced at Albus who was smiling encouragingly. "Why don't you go first Albus? Show Wilson how it's done."

Albus didn't hesitate. He ran toward the brick wall, and disappeared straight through. "Woah! That's so cool!" exclaimed Wilson "Can I go Father? Can I?"

Dudley waved him off and Wilson took that as approval. He held his trolley tightly and pushed, then he also disappeared through the barrier.

Harry turned to Dudley. "I never thought this could happen."

"Neither did I, but here we are."

"Uncle Vernon must be furious, he wouldn't want his perfect grandchildren to be abominations." The resentment was clear in Harry's voice.

"I told him that he could think whatever he wanted, but this will be a good opportunity for Wilson," Dudley's voice softened, "and for me."

"You're not mad that your son is a wizard?"

"It's a shock, I'll give you that, but I'm not angry. I know we didn't get along as children Harry, and we still definitely aren't friends, and this might be the only way for us to have something in common."

"I didn't know you had any intention of being friends with me."

"Honestly, if this hadn't happened, I wouldn't have cared. But I think it's time. You know, the biggest reason I resented you after you got into this magic school, Hoggytorts? Wogharts?"

"Hogwarts."

"Ya, Hogwarts, was because I was jealous you got to be part of this fantastic world and I wasn't. When I found out that year we left to hide, that you had spent every single day of your life trying to save the people around you and protecting the world, I can't tell you how guilty I felt. I regret every time I teased you about crying and yelling those names out at night, I was ignorant and blindsided. I'm sorry Harry, I really am."

"It's alright Dudley. We've already made up. And hey, now that Wilson is a wizard, you can also witness the magical world."

Dudley smiled. "Now. Let's go see our children off to school." Harry said.

Both men ran through the brick wall, each with a weight lifted from their chests. As Dudley looked clearly at his surroundings, he couldn't help but gasp. "Don't worry, everyone has the same reactions the first time." Harry laughed.

He was interrupted by a furious Ginny Potter yelling, "Mr Harry Potter! The train is about to go! You're going to miss saying goodbye to the kids!" then in a much sweeter voice, "Hello Dudley. I saw little Wilson, and oh how much he's grown! Come this way so you can say goodbye."

As they walked over to Ron and Hermione, Harry leaned in and whispered, "You get more and more like your mother every day," into Ginny's ear.

She glared at him, "I've still got the meanest Bat Bogey Hex out there Potter."

Harry laughed. After saying hello to his best friends, he quickly searched the windows of the Hogwarts express, looking for his children.

Harry quickly spotted Albus sitting in a compartment with Rose Weasley, the little Hermione, and another boy who Harry didn't recognise. A couple compartments down, James was laughing and pointing at one of his friends who had chocolate exploded in his hair. In a compartment at the other end of the train was Lily, who had already made some friends, including Hugo, another one of Ron and Hermione's kids, and was chatting away. Harry also spotted Wilson, who was listening to another first year girl rant about something, the smile on his face suggested he enjoyed it.

Harry couldn't have been more proud of his children and who they had become.

As the scarlet train pulled out of the station, two cousins stood next to each other and for the first time, they were content with being next to each other.

 **If you like this, maybe go check out my other stories? You don't have to but I'd appreciate it! And please feel free to tell me any spelling/grammar mistakes!**


End file.
